Volverte a Ver
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: AU Tributo a los soldados en Irak. Kai es un soldado en la guerra, que tuvo que dejar a quien ama atrás por el deber. Pero, esa persona, ¿lo sabe? Pensamientos y la canción Volverte a Ver, de Juanes. Shonen ai KaixRei Muy Kawaii, en mi opinión.
1. El soldado de ojos carmesí

Ruby: Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo les va? Estoy de vuelta con otro de mis fics en español! Yay!

Rei: Esto es raro… Usualmente, Ruby sólo escribe en inglés… Pero éste ya es su segundo fic en español!

Kai: (brazos cruzados sobre su pecho) Oficialmente, estoy impresionado, hermanita.

Ruby: (grandes y preciosos ojitos de gatito) ¿De veras, Kai-chan?

Kai: Sí, sí… lo que sea.

Ruby: Gracias! (tackle-glomp)

Rei: Bueno, bueno. ¿Vamos al fic, o no?

Ruby: Sip. Beyblade no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción "Volverte a Ver", de Juanes. Este fic es un tributo a nuestros soldados que se encuentran en Irak, todo por el deber. Y desde luego, es KaixRei.

Rei: Sííí! Bueno, ya es hora! Tres… dos… uno…

Ruby: Let It RIP!

Volverte a Ver

Por Neko Phoenix Girl

Parte I: El soldado de ojos carmesí y el chico de los ojos dorados

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver… Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe…_

Un joven de extraño pero hermoso cabello azul bicolor y ojos color rubí se encontraba recostado contra la pared de tela de la tienda de acampar que él y su compañero se vieron obligados a levantar esa noche. El chico se encontraba cabizbajo, con una sábana parcialmente tendida sobre su cuerpo, y una gastada fotografía en sus manos. A sus pies se encontraban sus sucias botas enfangadas, y justo al lado de éstas se encontraba su fusil. El joven soldado, de apenas veinte años, se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso, antes de salir de nuevo al campo de batalla a arriesgar su vida por un país que ni siquiera era el suyo. Luchaba por Estados Unidos, y él era ruso.

_Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón._

Hermosas orbes carmesí mantenían su vista fija en el retrato en sus manos. En la foto se mostraba un hermoso chico de unos apenas diecinueve años, con un cabello largo color azabache, y unos preciosísimos ojos dorados como lagunas de oro resplandeciente. El chico de la fotografía le lanzaba una cálida sonrisa, una que hacía que los mismos interiores del chico del cabello bicolor saltaran con emoción.

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no podría vivir en el vacío de estos días de no saber…_

Su compañero de tienda, un chico peliazul de también veinte años, se asomó sobre el hombro del chico de los ojos carmesí. Admirando la foto, echó un leve silbido.

"Vaya. Hermoso chico. ¿Es tu novio, Kai?" el chico llamado Takao preguntó. Con una leve sonrisa simpatética, Kai negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Nunca llegamos a eso."

"Oh… Pero, de veras, ¿cómo te sientes por él?" Takao preguntó, con grandes y curiosos ojos achocolatados. Pero en ese momento, los ojos de Kai fueron oscurecidos por su cabello.

"Yo, en verdad… lo amo."

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no sería feliz, como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir._

_Y es que sólo con saber que al regresar tú esperarás por mí… aumentan los latidos de mi corazón._

"¿Lo amas?" Takao preguntó con grandes ojos desorbitados. ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?"

Los ojos de Kai seguían oscurecidos por su cabello. "No… no pude. Jamás tuve el valor de confesárselo."

Nada pudo haber preparado al joven de cabello bicolor para la explosión que siguió…

¿¿¿Qué QUE? ¿Qué no tuviste el valor? ¿Cómo rayos esperas que yo crea eso? Eres uno de los soldados más valientes que he conocido. ¿Cómo esperas que yo te crea que no pudiste confesarle tus sentimientos al chico que amas?" Takao por poco se comió vivo a Kai, algo que jamás hubiera tratado de hacer en una situación normal, no si no quería dejar atrás un testamento. Kai inspiraba temor y respeto… especialmente temor.

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer. Volverte a ver, para poderme reponer._

_Porque sin ti, mi vida, yo no soy feliz. Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz… ni una razón para vivir._

"Es que… no tengo el valor para romperle el corazón a Rei."

"Eh… ¿qué? ¿Romperle el corazón? Pero…" Takao estaba completamente perdido. ¿Cómo puedes romperle el corazón a alguien diciéndole que lo amas?

"Si le confesara lo que siento por él, y ocurriera el caso que él regresara mis sentimientos, lo cual dudo… de seguro le rompería el corazón." hesitó por un momento. "Soy un soldado. Estoy en la guerra. Puedo morir en cualquier momento. Lo último que quiero es hacer a Rei sufrir por un corazón roto."

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar, poder todas las balas esquivar, y sobrevivir…_

"Pero, ¿Y si a él le duele más esto? Nada duele más en este mundo que ames a alguien y pensar que no te corresponde. Apuesto a que está loco por ti, pero piensa que no lo quieres."

Kai miró a Takao un momento, preguntándose de donde este chico que él consideraba normalmente un completo idiota estaba sacando palabras tan sabias. Al ver la expresión de perplejidad en la cara de Kai, Takao no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Jeje… Te debes estar preguntando de donde estoy sacando todo esto…" sonrió graciosamente, luego su expresión tornándose una de seriedad. "Sabes, yo antes pensaba como tú."

_Tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi munición. Por eso regresar a ti es mi única misión._

"Pero, alguien me convenció de que la persona a la cual yo secretamente amaba probablemente sufriría más si no confesaba mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por eso, le dije como me sentía." Entonces, Takao puso otra graciosa sonrisota. "Gracias a eso, mi único objetivo es sobrevivir para volver a mi querido Maxie."

Y con eso, el chico peliazul sopló su quinqué, listo para dormir, dejando a Kai pensativo.

_Y si no fuera por ti, yo no podría vivir en el vacío de estos días de no saber. Y si no fuera por ti, yo no sería feliz como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir._

_Y es que solo con saber que al regresar tú esperarás por mí, aumentan los latidos de mi corazón…_

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

¿Continuará?

Ruby: Bueno… tengo que dejarlo aquí… No me siento muy bien, y la medicina que me acabo de tomar me está noqueando… De todos modos, se lo dejo a ustedes lectores para que me digan lo que piensan, y si quieren que lo termine.

Rei: Oye, ¿alguien estaría interesado en leer el primer fic de Beyblade que Ruby escribió? Es en inglés, pero ella estaría dispuesta a traducirlo al español si hay suficiente gente interesada. Yo pienso que es buena idea. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kai?

Kai: ¿Dried Tears? Hmm… de veras, me encantaría revivir esos momentos de nuevo, gatito. Y no me molestaría que fuera en otro idioma. (guiñada de ojo, Rei se sonroja)

Ruby: ¿Bueno? ¿Qué piensan? De verdad, estaría dispuesta a traducir cualquiera de mis historias por ustedes. Así que, si quieren, díganmelo en su review, ¿ok? Gracias! Ah, y mis reviewers recibirán peluchitos de Kai y Takao vestidos de soldado, con pequeños cascos y fusiles! Kawaii!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	2. Extrañándote

Ruby: Hola, chicos. Espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho...

Rei: Pero la pobre chica tiene razón para no haber escrito estos últimos días.

Kai: Sí. Su vida ha cambiado drásticamente desde la muerte de nuestra bisabuela.

Ruby: (ojos lagrimosos) Kai-chan, la extraño mucho.

Kai: (abraza a su hermanita) Estoy aquí para ti. Rei también está aquí. Te queremos mucho.

Rei: Sí, Ruby-chan. Te ayudaremos por estos momentos difíciles.

Ruby: Gracias, chicos. Los quiero mucho.

Kai: Sólo haciendo mi trabajo como hermano mayor. (sonrisa)

Rei: Y yo de... hermano mayor también, me imagino. (sonrojo y sonrisa)

Ruby: Bueno, prosigamos. Mis lectores esperan el próximo capítulo. Ah, y empezaré a escribir "Dried Tears" en español tan pronto como termine este fic y actualice "Dried Tears II" en inglés. ¿Está bien¡Gracias!

Muchas gracias a todos mis reviewers, en especial a mis compañeros de clase MingMing (Gracias por todo. ¡Eres una estupenda amiga! Te quiero mucho, mucho¡MUCHO! ), Saya (no puedo creer que hayas leído uno de mis fic, especialmente si es KaixRei. Se lo sensitiva que eres cuando tiene que ver con estas cosas. Pero aprecio mucho tu review, de veras. Viniendo de ti¡me siento como una de las mejores escritoras del mundo! ) y a mi nii-san, Hikaru Fan (¡Muchas thanx por tus reviews! Me hacen muy contenta! ). Me siento bien de que algunos de mis mejores amigos lean mis fic. Me hace sentir muy bien. Gracias chicos!

Y por último, peluchitos de Kai y Takao soldados para todos! (Reparte peluchitos a cada uno de los reviewers.)

Bueno, Rei, disclaimer, por favor.

Rei: Seguro. A Ruby no le pertenece Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes, ni tampoco la canción "Volverte a Ver" de Juanes. Pero esperamos que disfruten el fic.

Ruby: Muchas gracias, Rei-chan. Ahora... 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!

Este capítulo de "Volverte a Ver" está escrito en memoria de mi recién fallecida bisabuelita. Porque me cuidaste, criaste, y amaste, este fic te lo dedico a ti. Que descanses en paz, mi querida abuelita. I love you...

Volverte a Ver

Por Neko Phoenix Girl

**Parte II: Extrañándote**

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYT 

"¿Rei-nii¿Qué te sucede?"

El chico en cuestión se tornó a ver a quien le dirigía la palabra. Era su hermana menor, Mao. Ambos hermanos, aunque chico y chica, se parecían increíblemente. Ambos compartían una linda y ligera figura, una sonrisa perfecta y encantadora, y preciosísimos ojos ambarinos. Pero podían ser distinguidos a simple vista por sus cabellos. El de Mao era de largo moderado, y de color rosado, mientras que el de su hermano era más largo, y de color azabache.

Este hermoso chico, Rei Kon, era sin duda el chico de la fotografía del chico de los ojos carmesí.

Rei se encontraba sentado al tope del espaldar del sofá que daba hacia la ventana. Había estado ahí colocado hace un buen rato, observando como caían las gotas de lluvia, sin de veras observarlas. Aunque su vista se mostrara absorta en la lluvia, sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lugar. Por eso, al su hermana llamarlo, parecía salir de un trance.

En su mente solo se encontraba un joven chico ruso de cabello bicolor y flameantes ojos color rubí. El joven Kai... Kai Hiwatari. Desde que lo había conocido cuando cursaba en su segundo año de secundaria, Rei había empezado a tener sentimientos por Kai, que cursaba tercer año. Ahora, cuatro años después, Rei se encontraba mucho más que seguro de sus sentimientos por el chico de ojos carmesí. Esos sentimientos se habían profundizado... y él amaba a Kai.

"¡Rei-nii!" Mao gritó una vez más, finalmente capturando la atención de su hermano mayor.

"¿Hmmm?" El chico de ojos ambarinos se tornó al escuchar la fuerte voz de su hermana. La joven chica se mostraba muy preocupada.

"Rei-nii¿qué te sucede? Te he estado observando... has estado actuando muy raro. ¿Hay algo en tu mente?" preguntó la niña pelirosada, tomando asiento frente a su hermano.

Rei la miró fijamente. Desde que ambos eran pequeños, habían confiado completamente el uno al otro. Se contaban sus problemas y preocupaciones, incluso los secretos. Rei podría incluso decir que Mao era su, em... digamos... "confidente".

"Kai..." fue la simple palabra que Rei murmuró, antes de halar sus piernas hacia su cuerpo, descansando la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Mao inhaló profundamente antes de proseguir.

"Rei-nii, Kai no está. Tú lo sabes."

"¿Por qué?" Rei exclamó inesperadamente, tomando a Mao por sorpresa.

" ¿Por qué qué, Rei-nii?"

El chico se tornó hacia ella, con húmedos ojos dorados, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas como las gotas de lluvia afuera. Mao se asustó un poco. Desde pequeña había admirado a su hermano mayor, y ella lo consideraba como la persona más fuerte que conocía, aún más que su fallecido padre. Y ahora, aquí estaba su Rei-nii, llorando.

"¿Por qué tuvo que irse¿Por qué se lo llevaron¿ Por qué a mí no me llevaron también?"

"Rei-nii, tú sabes que al tiempo de reclutamiento, no tenías edad." Ella trató de explicar.

"¡Tenía diecisiete años¡En par de meses, hubiera cumplido dieciocho¡No había razón para no llevarme!" el chico replicó enfurecido. Mao lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo.

"Rei-nii... tú sabes muy bien por qué no estás tu allá. Por favor, no me hagas recordarlo..." Mao comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de su hermano, quien en cambio la sujetó fuertemente.

"Calma, calma, Mao-chan. Por favor, no llores." Rogó dulcemente, acariciando los rosados cabellos de su hermana.

"Papá murió en la guerra, y mamá ya no está. Eres lo único que tengo." Lloró la niña. Esa era la razón... la razón por la cual no había sido llevado.

"Mao-chan..."

"Me hacen tanta falta, Rei-nii..." suspiró la chica.

"Cuando alguien a quien amamos está lejos de nosotros... lo extrañamos a más no poder..." consolaba el chico de ojos dorados, sus propias palabras aguando sus ojos.

_**Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer... Volverte a ver, para poderme reponer...**_

Mao volteó su mirada hacia arriba, viendo a su hermano suprimiendo las lágrimas. " ¿Es así como te sientes por Kai?"

"Sí... así es exactamente como me siento por Kai... Pero también, tengo miedo."

La chica pelirosada lo miró curiosamente. " ¿Miedo?"

"Temor... De que Kai... no vuelva a mí... De que le ocurra algo en el campo de batalla..." Rei se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofa, cerrando sus ojos.

Desde el espaldar, Mao observaba como el pecho de su hermano subía y bajaba tranquilamente al él al fin quedarse dormido. Pobre Rei-nii... Si tan solo Kai pudiera volver sano y salvo...

**_Porque sin ti, mi vida, yo no soy feliz... Porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene raíz... ni una razón para vivir._**

"Oh Dios... Permite que Kai vuelva sano y salvo... Oh Dios... por favor..."

**Continuará...**

Ruby: Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les halla agradado.

Rei¿Mao es mi hermana? Wow. Ahora no me tengo que preocupar que se enamore de mí.

Ruby: Dejen reviews, por favor! Los reviewers se llevarán peluchitos de Rei y Mao hermanitos. Son suaves y muy kawaii! Aquellos que no aprecien a Mao, por favor díganmelo y no les daré un peluchito de ella. Con gusto me quedaré con ellos.

Kai: Dejen reviews. Hacen que mi hermanita se sienta mucho mejor.

Ruby¡Hasta luego!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
